leyton A new life
by myersa81
Summary: The story is taking place about Lucas and Peyton Scott three years after they left tree hill and now they live in Savannah Georgia with their daughter sawyer they still are in contact the family and friends in tree hill
1. Chapter 1

Peyton's pov: it's a week before Sawyer's third birthday party in the past few days I have been feeling very sick and tired. Which is very weird for me I'm normally a very healthy person so I decided to make an appointment with my doctor. And right now I'm heading over to the doctors now takes me 10 minutes to get there and once I get there I get called back within five minutes by a nurse they have me pee in a cup and then take my vitals and asked me what brings me and I tell them everything that I have been feeling over the past couple days and then the nurse said the doctor will be in a few minutes  
About five minutes later  
Dr= hey Peyton  
P= hey doctor Alex  
Dr= so what's been going on with you  
P= nothing really just the past three days I can't keep anything down and I've been very sleepy  
Dr= well with what you told me and what you have been feeling the test confirms it  
P= what does the test say  
Dr= it says you're pregnant so congratulations Peyton  
P= wait are you serious  
Dr= yes I am here take a look _( dr. shows her the paper that says that she's pregnant)_  
P= wow that's amazing  
Dr= yes it looks like by the test it says you are about eight weeks along so any questions you have  
P= well I have placenta previa again like I did with my daughter  
Dr= I don't think so it's highly unlikely but since you had that before we will keep a closer look on you and the baby this time around  
P= ok thanks  
Dr= no problem anymore questions  
P= no not at all  
Dr= are you sure you're OK Peyton you look a little shocked  
P= yeah I'm fine I just didn't think I'd get pregnant again I don't have one kid with everything that went on in my last pregnancy  
Dr= yeah miracles can happen and that's what happened  
P= they sure do ( she puts her hand in her flat stomach)  
Dr= if you don't have anymore questions I can show you at the front desk and you can schedule your next appointment which will probably be another two months  
P= no I don't  
Dr= ok follow me

Once I made my next appointment and left I was beyond happy mean like us have always wanted another kid but never wanted to go to a whiskey once I made my next appointment and left I was beyond happy mean like us have always wanted another kid but never wanted to go though another risky pregnancy again as I'm driving home I decided I will tell him on Sawyer's birthday which happens to be our anniversary just be another reason why that day will be the perfect day ever.  
About three days later 

Lucas's pov: It's the day I saw his birthday party she's turning 30 is crazy how fast she has grown over the years and how much more joy she has brought into me and Payton's life. Once we left Cherry Hill three years ago we traveled the world for a few few months and then decided to land in Savannah Georgia because we need somebody here I haven't seen them in forever but it was nice now that we live in the same state that we hang out all the time and Sawyer has a playmate now. Once in a while I will go back home and visit but mostly your home is here in Savannah. I walk downstairs to see what Peyton is doing I see her making some breakfast for us in the kitchen so I serve her for a few minutes and I. Stare at her and a Admire how beautiful she is and how lucky I am to have her in my life all of a sudden I hear sawyer so I go upstairs and get her out of bed

 _( he walks into sawyer's room)_  
L= hey birthday girl  
S=dadaaaa  
L= hey you ready to get up  
S= yes  
L= ok come here ( he picks her up and start waking to the door)  
S= down  
L= ok here you go _( he puts her down and falls for whatever she wants to go and she ends up ending up in the kitchen looking for Peyton)_  
S= momma  
P= _(Peyton turns around and get down to her level)_ hey baby girl did you sleep well last night  
S= yea  
P= that's good happy birthday do you know how old you are today  
S= three _( she show Peyton with her fingers while saying the word)_  
P= that's right how about you go to your room and get your birthday outfit on because your friends should be here soon  
S= ok  
L= I will be right there  
S= ok  
 _  
_

 _( once sawyer was out of the room Lucas said hi to his wife)_

L= good morning babe  
P= morning babe ( they kiss for a second)  
L= happy anniversary  
P= thanks babe  
L= your welcome  
P= I love you mr. Scott  
L= I love you mrs. Scott  
P= I still love how that sounds  
L= me too  
P= ok go maybe sure she didn't make a mess up there  
L= I will  
 _(Lucas left to go find his daughter)_

General pov: The party started around noon. Sawyer how a lot of friends come in their parents stayed with them and she got lots of presents for her birthday few hours later it was time for everybody to leave and Sawyer was getting sleepy so Peyton decided to bring her upstairs and lay her down for a nap. Also gave Peyton a reason to go grab her present she had for Lucas and then went to go find him in the kitchen cleaning up from the party

P= hey I can clean that up later  
L= no it's no problem I thought I would try to help out and we can just have a quiet night and So we didn't have to do it when sawyer goes to bed  
P= well can you stop cleaning for a second I got you something  
L= Babe didn't we say we wouldn't ever get anything for each other because we have the greatest gift ever upstairs  
P= yeah but I saw this and I though you would like it  
L= ok what is it  
P _(she handles him the gift)_ here why don't you look and see what it is  
L= _(he takes the gift open the box and she's a piece of paper inside and reads it)_ wait are you kidding me  
P= nope I just found out myself a couple days ago  
L= wow come her _( he pulls her in for a hug and then kisses her in the lips for a long passionate kiss)_  
P= I know I feel the same way when the doctor told me this  
L= that's crazy so do you know how far along you are  
P= yes I am about 8 weeks  
 _( he then places his hand on her flat stomach and bends down and starts talking to it)_  
L= hey baby

Authors note: please give me your feedback on how you think I'm doing the story


	2. feed back

so please give your feed back on how the first chapter on this story is doing because i might delete this story on march 4th because i though i would get more views on this story but maybe i need to write another chapter so i can get more views please tell me how good you thing i am doing on the story of Lucas and peyton from one tree hill thanks


	3. what is the gender part 1

**11 weeks later**  
 **Peyton's pov:** right now I am 18 weeks pregnant and everything has gone smoothly with this pregnancy which I'm so grateful that everything's gone smoothly with this pregnancy. Sawyer kinds notice that something is changing but doesn't get what is really going on. She might not fully get it until the baby is born. Today I have another doctors appointment and I think today the doctor said I can find out the gender of our baby which is good because I never got to find out when I had Sawyer because we were just worried to make sure she was safe but this time we want to know the gender. Me and Lucas came up with a plan to visit our family and tree hill but also find out with the gender with our family there so we're gonna have the doctor call Haley and tell her the gender and she can plan the gender reveal party for us.

 **Haley's pov:** A few months Lucas called me and told me that him and Peyton are having a second baby I was so excited for them they are great parents already to sawyer so the new baby will be lucky to have them. A couple weeks ago Peyton texted me and said she and Lucas are heading to town to visit and also would like to do a gender reveal party so she wants me to plan the party and I was so glad to I love planing parties and I can have Brooke help me. She told me when she goes to her doctors in the next couple days she will have the doctors call me with the gender. So a few days later I am sitting at home reading a book when my phone starts ringing so I answer it.

 **HS=** hello  
 **Dr.a =** is this Haley Scott  
 **H=** yes it is. So I guess you have the gender  
 **DR.A=** I do so the gender is...

 **A week later**

 **Lucas's pov:** we just landed in tree hill and we are trying to find Nathan since he was going to come pick us up in the airport. We finally see him he is Jamie with them. I think to myself man that kid has grown up so much since I've been gone.  
 **JS=** hey Uncle Lucas Over here  
 **L=** hey buddy ( _ **they hug)**_  
 **N=** hey sawyer do you remember me _ **( sawyer puts her hands out so Nathan can take her)**_  
 **L=** see she remember you Nate  
 **P=** so what am I chopped liver _ **( they all laugh)**_  
 **N=** no you aren't how are you Peyton  
 **P=** I am good  
 **JS=** hey aunt Peyton  
 **P=** hey buddy when did you grow up  
 **L=** so Nate where is Haley and Lydia at  
 **N=** they are at home waiting on us  
 **P=** all right lets go  
 **N=** ( _ **to sawyer)**_ you ready to see aunt Haley and cousin Lydia _**( sawyer shook her head yes and so Nate put sawyer on the ground)**_  
 **JS=** come on sawyer  
 **P=** stay close by Jamie  
 **N=** it's great having you back home Luke  
 **L=** same here great to be back

They leave the airport and head toward Haley and Nathan's house


	4. whats the gender part 2

**General pov:** once they arrive at Nate and Haley house Peyton and Lucas walks in and everyone jumps up and yells surprise

 **P=** wait what is this  
 **H=** well we decide to start the party a day earlier with a house party to welcome you home  
 **L=** this is amazing thanks hales  
 **H** = your welcome _**( they hug)**_  
 **P=** thank you Haley  
 **H=** your welcome no problem so how was your fight  
 **L=** it was good  
 **H=** that's good how did sawyer do  
 **P=** she did amazing  
 **N=** that's good  
 **B=**  
 **P=** oh my god  
 **B=** well it's Baker now but hey girl what's up  
 **P=** oh nothing I can't believe you are a mom now and to twins  
 **B** = I know that's crazy  
 **P=** so where is my two nephews at  
 **B=** they are sleeping  
 **P=** that's good so where is Miss Lydia at  
 **H=** she is outside right now playing hey Jamie do you mind going to go get your sister  
 **JS=** sure mom  
 **B=** where is my Sawyer  
 **L=** she is right here, hey Sawyer do you want to go to your Aunt Brooke _**( sawyer goes to Brooke)**_  
 **B=** hey pretty girl I am your aunt Brooke  
 **P=** I think she remembers you  
 **J=** here is Lydia  
 **L=** hey sweet girl come to uncle Lucas _**( he picks Lydia up)**_  
 **H=** so Peyton how has this pregnancy been this time around  
 **P=** not too bad I think it's better this time than it was with Sawyer  
 **H=** that's good so you guys must be hungry with traveling all day  
 **P=** oh yeah  
 **AS=** Luke man  
 **L=** hey skills how have you been  
 **AS=** good so P. Sawyer how have you been  
 **P=** i'm doing good thanks for asking skills  
 **AS=** no problem

They all sit down in the kitchen and start catching up while Haley fixes the food. In the middle of them catching up Brooke hears the boys from the room waking up. So she went to grab them and bring them out to see everybody and mainly introduce them to Lucas and Peyton

 **B=** So Luke and Payton and may I introduce you to Jude and David Baker  
 **P=** oh my god they're so handsome but can I hold one of them  
 **B=** of course here is Jude. And Luke here is David so Jude and Davis say hi to your aunt Peyton and uncle Lucas  
 **L=** hey little guys you guys are so big  
 **P=** things you did very good job raising those boys Brooke  
 **B** = thank you Peyton it's funny to think about it but we now all have two kids  
 **P=** it is super funny but we've all came along way since high school

They decided to have pizza for dinner that night but after dinner Lucas and Peyton decided it was best to head to his old home so they can all get some rest before tomorrow .

 **L=** welcome back home  
 **P=** it's still the same  
 **L=** yes it is  
 **P=** it's crazy last time we were here she was only six months old and I don't think she started to crawl yet  
 **L=** yes it was Sawyer welcome to your first ever home  
 **P=** Let's head to bed because I'm tired and I'm sure Sawyer is tired as well  
 **L=** yes let's since we have a big day tomorrow  
They first put Sawyer to bed and she went down pretty fast. once I got there Selfs ready for bed they laid down and they fell asleep as soon as possible.

 _ **The next morning**_

 **Lucas POV:** I wake up before anybody else so I decide to make us some breakfast so we can enjoy some family time before the party at the river Court, About 30 minutes later Sawyer started to wake up so I go and get her luckily the food was done at this time. So I bring her to the kitchen and start feeding her about 10 minutes later I hear Peyton waking up and start walking toward the kitchen

 **P=** hey baby girl _**( she walks over to Lucas and kisses him on the lips)**_  
 **L=** good morning baby did you sleep well last night  
 **P=** yes I did how about you  
 **L=** I did now why don't you Sit down and eat some food  
 **P=** all right thanks for cooking  
 **L=** no problem

while Peyton was eating her breakfast she felt the baby kick for the first time she wasn't sure that was what it was but then it happened again and she remember what that feeling was so she got Luke's attention

 **P=** hey babe  
 **L=** yeah  
 **P=** come here I want you to feel something  
 **L=** okay _ **( she grabbed his hand and places it on her stomach)**_  
 **P=** did you feel that  
 **L=** yes I did that's crazy

They hang out around the house for a few more hours before they need to start getting ready and head to the gender reveal party. Lucas and Peyton wear a black shirt this is mommy daddy and daddy to be on it. And the parent with a pair of blue jeans and get sawyer dress into a dress that said big sister. Once they were all dressed they headed toward the river court could soon find out what they are having . Once they arrive at the river Court that the people had pink shirts on and half of the others had blue shirts on. Haley noticed that Luke and Peyton arrived so she spoke up

 **H=** hey everybody if you don't know who I am hi I am Haley the Aunt of the baby to be in here in about 30 minutes or so we will soon find out what the gender is but for now everybody just catch up.

while everybody catches up Haley goes and said hi to Peyton and Lucas. About 30 minutes later she decides it's time for the gender reveal but before hand she goes around and ask everybody what they think it is

 **B=** girl ( Brooke)  
 **N=** girl ( Nathan)  
 **JS=** boy ( Jamie)  
 **AS=** boy ( skills)  
 **JB=** girl ( Julian)  
 **CA=** girl ( chase)  
 **Mia** = boy  
 **MM** = girl ( mouth)  
 **ML** = girl ( Millie)  
 **KS** = boy (Karen)  
 **Q=** girl ( Quinn)  
 **C=** girl ( clay)  
 **H=** OK everybody has given me what they think it is now it's time to find out what the parents to be think this baby is  
 **P=** a boy  
 **L=** I hope for a boy but I think it's another girl  
 **H=** now that everybody has guess it's trying to find out what it will be so how this is going to happen is since obviously Luke Nathan and Jamie are all in the basketball I thought it would be appropriate to find out the gender with a basketball where whoever has the basketball has to slam dunk it and whatever powder it is either boy would be blue and pink would be girl so Luke do you want to slam dunk it or would you like somebody else to do it.  
 **L** = I think I let Jamie slam dunk it for me  
 **H=** all right Here you go Jamie on a count of three is when you can slam dunk it  
 **J=** all right tell me when  
 **H=** is everybody ready  
 **All=** yes  
 **H** = All right everybody countdown with me  
 **ALL** = 3...2...1  
Jamie dunk the ball in the powder that came out was...,,,,, blue  
 **P=** it's a boy I was right  
 **L=** oh my god I get a son _**( they kiss)**_  
 **P=** I love you  
 **L=** I love you too  
 **B=** oh my God I'm so happy for you guys we now all have boys  
 **H=** yes I am so happy  
 **P=** Sawyer you are going to have a little brother soon are you ready for him  
 **SS=** yes

 _ **General POV;**_ they spend the next couple days enjoying being around family and friends and soaking in the news that they're getting ready to have a little boy. They finally go back home it was sad to leave but it was great to be home.

 _ **Authors note: I hope you like the way I did the gender reveal and I hope that you like that I gave them a boy please submit your names for boy names because I cannot think of one that I like the most for them.**_


End file.
